


Working out the Kinks

by ximeria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a new chore for Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working out the Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Nicci asked for porn and porn she got
> 
> Thanks to Nicci for audiencing and Oxoniensis for the beta

"I need you to take this," Arthur said, dropping a small flask into Merlin's hand, "and rub my shoulders and neck with it."

Merlin stared at the broad expanse of skin as Arthur turned away from him, naked to the waist, bracing his hands on the table. Outside the darkness of late night was creeping over Camelot and inside, the light from the fire cast the most enticing shadows on Arthur's skin. He could see the muscles working under the skin and he noticed the telltale signs of the stiffening of muscles already setting in.

It's just that it wasn't his task, normally, to do. "Jonathan," he began, but a wave from Arthur cut him off.

"He has a fever," Arthur said. "Get on with it, Merlin. If I go to bed like this, I'll be too stiff to get up in the morning."

Swallowing hard, Merlin stepped forward. Arthur had folded a huge towel around his lower body, and his skin looked pink from the bath. It was still radiating heat as Merlin reached out, tentatively.

Merlin stopped himself and uncorked the flask, pouring the slick, camomile scented oil into the palm of his hand. He was supposed to do as Arthur said, only... he wasn't normally told to touch bare skin just like that.

If it had been during his first week as a manservant, he might have been able to handle it, but in the year he had been in Camelot, his feelings for Arthur had grown from annoyance to... something else. Sure, Arthur was still a prat, but having seen other sides of him, Merlin was a little more... receptive these days.

Not to mention how his body tended to react to seeing flashes of Arthur's naked skin. Now he would have to touch it and stroke it and he wasn't naive enough to he would think he could do that without reacting.

All he could hope for was that Arthur wouldn't notice. Yes, that was a good plan, serve and conceal.

"Very well," he said, trying to sound put upon, but he was pretty sure his voice came out a little too breathless. Either Arthur hadn't noticed or he didn't care, because all he did was turn his head a little and glare with impatience at Merlin.

"I'm doing it, don't fret," Merlin said, this time managing the annoyance a little better.

Arthur snorted and leaned on the table again, flexing his shoulders.

Merlin took care to warm the oil in his hands while projecting his hatred at the muscles rippling under the skin. He should hate Arthur for being so damned attractive, for being so physically fit and he should loathe himself for feeling like a girl around the other man... boy.

Actually, maybe he should hate Arthur for that too. Yes, that would be a plan. Blame Arthur, that generally suited Merlin just fine.

Happy with his decision, Merlin reached for Arthur's shoulders, feeling the heat against the palm of his hand. The skin was smooth apart from a scar here and there. Merlin could see more pale lines in the skin further down, along the flanks.

Shaking himself, Merlin began working at Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur sighed, and turned his head a little. "It's easier if you work oil into the skin first, you idiot. Haven't you ever done this before?"

"I wasn't a servant before I ended up here," Merlin sniped, glad to have something else to focus on as he poured more oil into his hand and did as Arthur told him.

"I can tell," Arthur said dryly, but without much venom, tilting his head forward as Merlin smeared the oil into his skin, up his neck and down over the shoulders and the swell of his upper arms.

Merlin tried to focus on the anatomy lessons Gaius had given him, mentally listing the muscles as a way _not_ to think about just who he was touching.

Liberally coating Arthur's back in oil, Merlin finally slid his hands back up to Arthur's neck. He wasn't really sure how much pressure to use or, for that matter, where to begin.

Arthur sighed with more than a little frustration. Reaching up, he took Merlin's hands and pressed them into the tight muscles running down the sides of his neck. "There," he muttered, "And you've got bony fingers," he added a moment later.

"I'm sorry if my abilities fall short of my master's wishes," Merlin said sourly. "You're the one who wanted me to do this."

"Just... don't be such a girl, Merlin," Arthur snorted. "I won't break and I prefer my massages to have a bit of force behind them."

Merlin made a face at him, and spitefully dug his fingers harder into the corded muscles.

"Oh..." Arthur breathed. "That's much better."

Merlin bit his lower lip, trying to get his body to understand that Arthur's moans were not, in fact, a cue to send all his blood south.

The more Arthur moaned the harder Merlin dug into his muscles. In turn, the moaning became more and more obscene the harder Merlin worked.

Grasping Arthur's shoulder and pressing the heel of his free hand into the muscles of Arthur's upper arm, Merlin did what he could to focus on his task. The moans didn't go away, but at least they became a background noise to Merlin as he did the same with the other arm. Then he worked his way up over the hard planes of Arthur's shoulders and neck again.

"Oh damn it, Merlin," Arthur breathed out, "you're actually not too shabby at this."

Merlin had to swallow hard a few times before he could find his voice to mumble something - what, he had no idea. His brain had long since slid down the same way as his blood and he was feeling more than a little light-headed.

Arthur arched his back, pushing into Merlin's hands. "Further down," he demanded.

Merlin nearly bit through his lip, but he did as he was told, glad that his breeches were a little on the baggy side. Hopefully Arthur would have had enough soon and fall into bed, and Merlin could steal away and have a nice, very much needed, wank.

Thankfully, Arthur's lower back needed a lot of work and Merlin lost himself working out all the little knots, focusing carefully on _not_ dipping his fingers down below the towel.

As always, it seemed as if Arthur lived to dash all Merlin's hopes. Still bracing himself against the table with one hand, he yanked at the towel and it fell to the floor.

Merlin stilled, his hands still on Arthur's lower back, thumbs pressed into a particularly stubborn knot.

It felt as though they stood like that for ages, then Merlin's hands moved at the same time as Arthur stood up straight. Arthur leaned back, his warm and slick skin pressing against Merlin's front.

Merlin could feel the heat of Arthur's body through his clothes as Arthur pressed back, letting his head fall back against Merlin's shoulder. Merlin slid his hands down to rest on Arthur's hips, fingers curling around them, spread out to touch as much skin as possible.

Arthur's hands landed on Merlin's, holding them in place.

"This..." Arthur said, his voice thick with something that made Merlin's cock twitch and there was no way that Arthur could mistake the hardness pressed against his arse. Merlin could see how hard Arthur swallowed, how heavily he was breathing and the beads of sweat lining his temple.

Merlin wondered briefly if maybe he were asleep in his bed, dreaming. Even though his dreams of Arthur had never been this detailed before. He buried his nose in Arthur's exposed neck and breathed in deeply. He could smell Arthur underneath the sweetness of the camomile and he wondered what he would taste like.

Arthur cleared his throat and Merlin turned his head enough to see that his eyes were tightly shut. "This is where you get to say no, leave and we never speak of it again."

Merlin closed his eyes and felt like he was on fire. Arthur's hands were still holding his in place, but Merlin had no doubt that if he chose to, he could take a step back and Arthur would let go of him.

Only Merlin was fairly sure that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"And if I say yes?" Merlin asked, his voice a little more steady than he'd expected.

"Merlin," Arthur all but growled. "Don't play with me."

Merlin snorted against the warm skin of Arthur's shoulder, and it was as if half the tension, the awkwardness, was leeched out of them both.

"That's not..." Arthur began, then shook with laughter. "You..."

"Shush," Merlin said, feeling almost drunk as he slid his hand forward a little. He felt Arthur's hands tighten on his for a moment, before guiding Merlin's hands around his waist and down to cover Arthur's cock.

Arthur shook in his arms and Merlin shushed him again. He was going almost crazy with Arthur's arse rubbing against his cock and the thin layer of clothing between them only seemed to enhance the agony. Merlin wasn't sure, though, if he should just drop his own breeches. Maybe all Arthur wanted was his own release and if Merlin made assumptions...

"Stop thinking, Merlin," Arthur demanded. "And start doing."

Merlin had to smile as he closed his hands around Arthur's erection. Arthur had very few virtues and patience was most definitely not one of them. He held Arthur tightly with one hand while he slid the other a little higher, revelling in the feel of Arthur's muscles flexing with every thrust he made into Merlin's hand.

Arthur let go of Merlin's hands and reached behind him, never stopping the rolling of his hips. Fumbling he somehow managed to undo Merlin's breeches and Merlin had to wonder how often Arthur had done this.

His thoughts were completely thrown off their course a moment later when his breeches slid down his legs and his cock was free and quite happily getting acquainted with Arthur's equally naked arse.

"In me," Arthur moaned almost feverishly. "I want you...." He broke off with a moan as Merlin's grip tightened around his cock at the mere thought.

Merlin fought to control himself and bit into Arthur's shoulder, eliciting the most enticing noise from Arthur. "I wouldn't..." Merlin panted. "I wouldn't last long enough."

Arthur nodded frantically. "All right," he said, his voice hitching slightly. Widening his stance a little, Arthur wriggled until Merlin's cock slipped between his thighs, the tip pushing against Arthur's testicles, sending floods of heat through Merlin's body. Arthur rubbed his hand over Merlin's fingers, slicked his hand with oil, and reached between his legs.

Merlin's breath stuttered for a moment as Arthur's slick fingers covered his cock with oil before Arthur was back again, bracing his hands on the table, thighs clamped tightly around Merlin's erection.

"Oh," Merlin whispered when Arthur thrust into his fist, and back again, rubbing Merlin's cock just right.

"Yes, oh," Arthur gasped, repeating his movement and finally Merlin's body seemed to get the message.

Tightening his grip almost painfully around Arthur, Merlin moved his hand in counterpoint to every thrust he made in between Arthur's thighs, feeling the heat from Arthur around his own cock and the friction. The dusting of hair on Arthur's thighs felt odd against his sensitive skin and Merlin had to close his eyes for a moment, his senses completely overloading on the sensation.

It took one or two more thrusts and Merlin clamped his teeth hard into Arthur's shoulder to muffle his shout. Arthur didn't seem to have the same reservations as he tightened his hands around Merlin's and leaned back against him, furiously thrusting through his climax, his voice raw as it tore through the silence.

Neither of them spoke for a moment and Merlin just held on, his hand liberally coated in Arthur's seed. He almost forgot to take his hand off Arthur's cock until Arthur whimpered and pushed at it.

"Sorry, so sorry," Merlin said, pulling his hand up to cover the other one, still splayed over Arthur's abdomen. He could feel how heavily Arthur was breathing and found himself trying to calm his own frantic breathing.

Arthur stayed where he was, head leaned back and neck exposed to Merlin, who nuzzled against the warm skin.

"One of these days," Arthur said sleepily. "We'll do this, the right way, in _bed_."

Merlin felt his face stretch into a wide grin. One of these days. Not a singular occasion then. Although... he had to wonder what Arthur expected of him now. Get dressed? Leave? Merlin made a face.

Sometimes it scared Merlin how well attuned they were when Arthur sighed deeply. "Stay the night?" he asked. There was no demand in his voice and Merlin couldn't do anything but nod. His mouth felt too dry for him to speak. It didn't make it any easier that he could see Arthur's small smile at his agreement.

"You're still doing your chores in the morning." Arthur grinned as he bent at the waist to pick up the towel.

Merlin snorted and it was just too much of a temptation, really, he'd have to be a saint to not smack the flat of his hand right down on Arthur's exposed arse, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing in the bedchamber.

For a split second Merlin thought he might have gone too far, then Arthur turned around, an almost feral look on his face. "What was that for?" he asked, voice low and husky.

Merlin looked down at Arthur's cock and realized that Arthur might not be entirely spent just yet. "To remind you, that you're a prat?" Merlin said, his voice thin as he wondered if someone had sucked all the air out of the room.

Arthur dropped the towel again and grabbed the front of Merlin's shirt. "You're overdressed," he huffed, face close to Merlin's. "I suggest you remedy such an oversight and I _might_ be convinced not to punish you for it."

Merlin felt his own cock swell again. "And if I refuse?" he asked, breathing hard. He'd never thought he'd get to see such a playful side of Arthur. Not involving naked skin and eyes blown wide with lust.

Arthur didn't answer, just grabbed Merlin's chin and kissed him. His tongue pressed inside Merlin's mouth and Merlin couldn't do anything but try to keep up, enjoying it way too much.

Breaking the kiss, Arthur left Merlin standing there, breathless. He pulled back and Merlin all but squirmed under the intense focus. An absolutely filthy smile spread on Arthur's face.

Far too fast for Merlin to react, Arthur bent down, put his shoulder against Merlin's belly and hoisted him up over his shoulder.

"Arthur!" Merlin wasn't sure if he had air enough to chastise Arthur. The abrupt lift and Arthur's hard shoulder pressing into his diaphragm pushed the breath right out of him.

Arthur laughed and carried him toward the bed. "If you won't willingly follow my orders to strip, I have a sharp hunting knife, and if it can part a rabbit from its skin, it should make short work of your clothes. And don't for a second think I won't punish you for your disobedience."

Merlin hid his ridiculously wide grin against the skin of Arthur's back. Then, because he could, he sunk his teeth into the swell right above Arthur's arse. Arthur howled and tumbled him down on the bed.

"You little bastard," Arthur rumbled as he menacingly crawled up Merlin's body.

Merlin simply grinned, feeling as unrepentant as ever.

The End


End file.
